


Jung Jaehyun's Tips For Surviving the Supernatural

by Jee_Eun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: When Jaehyun moved to a mountain village in the Korean countryside, he was not expecting magic. But as a human surrounded by beings who possess some sort of magic, he'll admit that it's not all that bad. Especially when all of them are attractive.Marked complete because these are basically Jaehyun centric oneshots in the same universe. Any requests and suggestions are welcome.





	1. Don't Go Into the Forest Alone

“Here you go! This is your unit. Um, just a warning, though, don’t go into the forest in this town unless you want trouble,” Taeil shrugged, handing Jaehyun the keys to his new apartment. Moving from Seoul into the small town of Dannan was a decision that had to be made, isolating himself from the city, retreating to the mountains.

“Why not?” Jaehyun frowned but Taeil had already disappeared. Shrugging to himself, he dropped off the bags he brought up with him and went down to grab the rest. 

“Hello, you must be the new neighbor,” a deep voice greeted him. An extremely tall (taller than him and he was considered tall) and handsome male stepped out of the unit next to his. 

“Yeah, I’m Jaehyun,” he held out his hand for the man to shake.

“Johnny,” his grip was outrageously firm Jaehyun noted.

“I don’t suppose you know why Taeil told me not to go into the forest,” Jaehyun asked.

“Ah, that,” Johnny nodded, “As long as you stick to the path, you should be fine.”

“Should be?” Jaehyun blinked.

“Yeah,” Johnny shrugged, “We have wolves in the forest here but as long as we stick to the paths, we tend to be pretty ok.”

“Wolves? Here? I thought wolves were only up North,” Jaehyun stated.

Johnny just winked at him and disappeared as a loud crash echoed from his apartment.

Jaehyun stared after him for a moment before grabbing the rest of his bags and hauling them back up to his apartment. 

His unit was small. Much smaller than either of his neighbors as his apartment was added at last second when some idiot measured wrong or some shit. Either way, his apartment was a cozy one room that was fully furnished and partitioned into different areas with a nice bathroom. 

Jaehyun looked around at the mess of boxes of bags that he had to unpack before promptly deciding that he needed fresh air.

It wasn’t that hard to find a pathway into the forest. He just had to walk to the edge of the forest and follow along the edge until he found a well worn path. Following the pathway into the forest, he trudged along, enjoying the fresh air and the scenery. 

The leaves were all beautiful shades of green, the ground was soft under his feet but not too much so. He could hear the birds in the trees above, chirping along and singing their songs. The more he walked, the more the lights from the town behind him faded away until he reached a small clearing in the forest. Dead leaves and twigs crunched and snapped underneath his feet as he entered the clearing. 

“Why are you here human?” a voice asked from behind him. 

Jaehyun turned to find a tall man with pointed ears. The man was blonde and his face had a sort of timeless beauty that Jaehyun found very attractive.

“I-I was just following the path,” Jaehyun stuttered. 

The man cocked his head to the side, “What path? How did you find this place?”

“I followed the path right-” Jaehyun trailed off, pointing in the direction from which he came only to find that there was no path, “Where did the path go?”

The man regarded him for a moment before sighing, “I could keep you here as a pet but that would violate the Accords. So instead, I shall send you to Taeyong.”

The man waved a hand, the foliage parting to reveal a new path, “Follow this path and it should lead you to someone safe. And don’t ever enter this forest again, if you do, my brothers and sisters will not be so kind.”

“What’s your name?” Jaehyun asked the man but he disappeared from sight, the path slowly becoming hidden by the foliage once more.

Jaehyun quickly sprinted towards the path, making it onto the pathway as the foliage closed up behind him.

With no other choice, Jaehyun followed the path.

This path was different from the path he took from the village. This one was not as well worn, but still visible, with signs of life everywhere. 

Strange plants grew in this part of the forest and birds flew freely from tree to tree. Animals that weren’t commonly seen roamed around without fear. None of the wildlife seemed to give him a second glance, roaming around on their quests for food and the like. Eventually, the forest gave way to large walls and a gate looming above him.

“Hello?” Jaehyun called out, “I was sent here by a blond man with pointy ears! Please help me!”

The gates opened just enough for him to enter.

Jaehyun gasped at the sight that awaited him. Inside the massive walls lay some kind of paradise with a small home on the center of the haven. In the center of each wall lay a large gate, each with some sort of pathway to the house and the gardens that surrounded it. One pathway was a simple stone path to the house, built on solid ground. One pathway was a bridge above a pit of fire. Another bridge crossed over a large pond with fish and other sea creatures happily swimming about and his bridge arched over nothing. 

With no other choice, Jaehyun crossed his bridge, reaching the gardens that surrounded the house. In some plots he saw flowers and other decorative plants, in others he saw different types of edible crops (some of which, he noted, could not be grown in South Korea). Then, in many plots, he noted the presence of different herbs and plants he had never seen before. 

Approaching the house, he knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open to reveal, quite possibly, the most handsome face he had ever seen. He was thin and shorter than the other two handsome men Jaehyun had seen that day but still extremely attractive.

“Sicheng was right. You are cute,” the boy stated before letting him in. 

“I was sent here by a man in the forest,” Jaehyun said as he entered the small home, "Who's Sicheng."

“I know, he's the person who sent you here,” the boy moved to take a cauldron off of the fire in his living room, “My name is Taeyong.”

“I’m Jaehyun,” he stated, “Is this where you live?”

“Yeah. Kun and I call it The Garden but Doyoung calls it Eden,” Taeyong shrugged, “Both of them have their own territories to worry about though.”

“Right,” Jaehyun nodded, “Um, how do I get home from here?” 

“Each door leads to a different realm. You came from the South and Land of the Fey, the Air entrance to my home. To the North lies the Land of Wolves, the Earth Entrance. The West houses the Kingdoms of the Undead, crossing over Water and to the East is the Land of Man, crossing over fire,” Taeyong mused, “As for getting there, you have to imagine where in that realm you wish to go as you exit the gates. 

“And if I don’t imagine?” Jaehyun asked.

“Then nothing happens. You leave the Garden and enter the rest of the Land of Magic,” Taeyong shrugged.

“You said I came from the Land of the Fey and that this is the Land of Magic,” Jaehyun started, “But I don’t remember leaving my realm.”

“That’s because the lines between realms are thin, causing our worlds to connect. You must have accidentally crossed over to the Land of the Fey without realizing it,” Taeyong stated, “It’s easy enough for humans to do.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked.

“Humans don’t have any sort of magic of their own, so they don’t recognize the signs. They just end up accidentally crossing over and, in most cases, die. Vampires and Werewolves do have magic, although they do not possess the ability to manipulate it, and therefore can recognize places where they can travel to different realms. The Fair Folk and my kind, magic users, do possess the ability to manipulate magic and not only can recognize the places where we can travel, but also temporarily create portals to travel between realms,” Taeyong explained.

“Right, well now that I feel like my brain is about to explode, I think that I should go,” Jaehyun motioned to the door, “So which gate do I use?”

“Cross over the bridge over fire,” Taeyong instructed him, “And don’t forget to imagine!”

Jaehyun left the cabin, and strolled through the gardens to the right bridge. While he was a little apprehensive over crossing a bridge on fire, he did want to get home, and therefore decided the most logical course of action would be to sprint across before anything bad could happen to him. In the window of the house, he could see Taeyong watching him, making sure he left safely.

With a deep breath, Jaehyun closed his eyes and imagined his new apartment. He stepped through the gates and opened his eyes. 

He was in the entrance to his apartment, the door open behind him.

“You okay dude?” Johnny asked from down the hall.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jaehyun closed the door, oblivious to Johnny’s knowing glance to the pack of kids behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic, this time with no genderbending and a little more humor later on. This chapter sets the universe up a bit. Be prepared for Jaehyun paired with pretty much everyone (yay for polyamory!) and trying to figure out the whole "supernatural creatures exist" thing.


	2. No It's Not a Dream

It had been weeks since Jaehyun had moved to the small mountain town of Dannan. He had since made friends with the landlord, Taeil, and his neighbors Johnny and Yuta. 

With Johnny and Yuta came the pack of kids that always hung out there, Lucas, Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yangyang, Chenle and Jisung. The kids were always fun to have around, creating chaos for adding onto it and full of giggles and laughter and energy. 

It had also been weeks since the weird dream he had when he first moved to town. After all, that’s what it had to be. There was no other explanation for why he suddenly appeared in his apartment and why he dreamed up mythical people like Sicheng and Taeyong. 

So instead of dwelling on the dream, he focused on his work in the bookshop a couple streets away and not fucking up his life. 

The small bookshop in Dannan was owned by Ten, a short Thai man who sounded like Sheen from Jimmy Neutron. Regardless of his voice, Ten was actually a fairly good singer and would sometimes pot around the shop humming. Ten was also in a sort of relationship, but not really relationship with Johnny based on the way the two acted around each other. But then again, they also flirted with pretty much everyone, sometimes together and sometimes separately so who knows.

Jaehyun was manning the counter while Ten sorted out books behind him when a strangely familiar face entered the shop.

“Hi Tennie!” the man who looked like Dream Taeyong but couldn’t possibly be Taeyong greeted with a wide smile, “I brought the potion you asked for!”

Strike that, the man probably was Dream Taeyong.

“Taeyongie! I was wondering when you would stop by!” Ten smiled, dropping the books he was holding with a heavy thud.

“Hello Jaehyun! I see you made it back safely,” Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun before reaching into his satchel and handing Ten a jar filled with a blood red liquid, “This batch was extremely potent Tennie! Only two drops per cup of water.”

“That’s probably because I gave you teeth from Lord Yunho’s dead warriors,” Ten shrugged.

“Ah, from the war,” Taeyong nodded, “Anyways, I have to go give Johnny some potion for the pups. Bye Tennie, bye Jaehyun!”

“How do you know Taeyong?” Ten asked once Taeyong was safely out of earshot.

“It’s a long story,” Jaehyun shrugged as Ten went back to sorting books.

“We’ve got time,” Ten stated, “Your shift doesn’t end for another 2 hours.”

“Um, I took a walk in the forest, somehow ended up in a clearing with a blond dude named Sicheng who sent me down a different path to Taeyong’s house,” Jaehyun said sheepishly.

“That wasn’t long, that was just you being stupid. Your just lucky you met Sicheng and not one of the other Fair Folk. I know Xiaojun would have kept you as a pet,” Ten stated.

“Wait, you know about the whole realm thing?!”

“Uh, yeah,” Ten stated like it was obvious, “You didn’t know that I’m a vamp?”

“Wait, what?!” Jaehyun started freaking out, thinking back on every interaction he had with the Thai man.

“For fuck’s sake,” Ten’s tone was exasperated as he turned to look at Jaehyun, “Your neighbors are werewolves and your landlord is a witch!”

“In Jaehyun’s defense, I’m not necessarily practicing,” Taeil entered the shop, “And now you know why I told you to stay out of the woods.”

“Sicheng did say he somehow saw a path to his realm, though,” Ten shrugged, “So he must have some Sight or something. Maybe one of his ancestors got into some trouble so a witch gifted them the Sight and it just got passed down.”

“It’s possible,” Taeil mused, “I don’t practice anymore though so I probably shouldn’t check.”

“Is everyone around here supernatural or something?” Jaehyun asked the two men in the bookshop with him.

“For the most part,” Ten shrugged, “Everyone here has some sort of connection with Magic, otherwise you wouldn’t even be able to find this town on a map. So you must have some sort of connection with Magic or…”

“Or what?” Jaehyun asked cautiously.

“Nothing,” Ten seemed to dismiss the thought, “There are some humans here, not many though. Jeno and Chenle are human.”

“Then what are the rest of the kids?” Jaehyun asked.

“Werewolves. They’re all part of Johnny and Yuta’s pack,” Taeil answered, “Though Jeno and Chenle may end up joining soon.”

“What the fuck?” Jaehyun paled even more than he already was, “I think I need to sit down for a bit.”

“Take the rest of the day off sweetie, full pay,” Ten pushed him towards the door, “I think you need some time to process and accept.”

“Witches, Fair Folk, Werewolves, and Vampires. Any other supernatural creatures I should know about?” Jaehyun asked before he left the shop.

“That’s all of us,” Ten smiled, “Now go home and take a nap or something. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks Ten,” Jaehyun gave a small smile and left the bookshop. 

Now that he knew the truth, it was hard not to see it. A woman with bright green hair that looked more natural than dyed, a boy whose fingers sparked every so often, and the aura of magic that seemed to radiate off of everyone. 

When he finally reached his apartment, he was nearly ready to faint from it all.

“Hey Jaehyun!” Johnny greeted with a smile.

“Please don’t eat me,” Jaehyun muttered with a frown.

“Um, what?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t eat people.”

“Yeah, that’s what vampires do instead,” Jaehyun moved past Johnny to enter his apartment.

“Um, actually most don’t anymore. They get blood potions from witches,” Johnny stated, “I’m assuming someone spilled the beans to you.”

“Actually, the beans were spilled my first day here, I just thought it was a dream,” Jaehyun felt his ears flush.

“That’s a decent explanation though,” Johnny said cheerfully, “Well, I’ll let you go and process. See you tomorrow!”

“Right,” Jaehyun nodded before realizing, “Wait, Ten can eat me?!”

He could hear Johnny’s laugh echoing down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is kind of dumb but what else is new. Um, every chapter of this fic is going to be a different length and each chapter is going to be some sort of stupid tip that Jaehyun has for people.


	3. Humans Make Good Pets (So Don't Let Them Stake A Claim On You)

After learning that literally everyone in the town of Dannan had something to do with magic, Jaehyun had become ten times more careful. Especially after Johnny told Ten about the whole “eating him” situation.  
Apparently, Ten had no interest in sucking his blood but was interested in sucking his dick.  
Jaehyun had thought that that was the last of it, but sure enough, two weeks later, a familiar figure stood at his door.  
“Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked once he took in the figure in front of him, “And friends?”  
“This is Jungwoo, Xiaojun, and Renjun,” Sicheng introduced, “We are of the Unseelie Court.”  
“Which court is that?” Jaehyun asked, clueless.  
“Human lore refers to us as the darker court,” the shortest one answered.  
“Right, well, um, is there any lore regarding allowing Fair Folk to enter my home? I know that you guys aren’t supposed to be able to lie,” Jaehyun rambled on.  
“Xiaojun can lie as he is only half fae, but the rest of us cannot. As for lore on Fair Folk in homes, there are certain spirits, brownies and such, that are considered household spirits. Ones that will protect the home, otherwise, no,” Sicheng answered.  
“Then please come in,” Jaehyun stepped aside, letting the Fair Folk into his home.  
“Wow, this is so cool!” the tallest one marveled at his apartment, touching a small metal knick-knack on his bookshelf, “Ow!”  
The tall one pouted as the shortest inspected his wound, “That was iron idiot.”  
“Iron hurts,” he pouted, “Xiaojunie! Please heal it!”  
“No, because you were an idiot Woo,” the short one, presumably Xiaojun, crossed his arms.  
“So Taeyong did help you return home I take it,” Sicheng asked, taking a seat on his small couch.  
“Yeah, he did,” Jaehyun nodded, “And what type of Fair Folk are you guys? I’ve been doing some research?”  
“We are of the high fae. Xiaojun is half high fae and half human,” Sicheng stated.  
“Right, the human-like ones,” Jaehyun nodded, “You guys aren’t going to trick me or anything, right?”  
“That remains to be seen,” the last fae, presumably Renjun answered.  
“Do you guys want anything to drink or something?” Jaehyun asked, suddenly realizing that he was being a poor host. The fae shook their heads no.  
“So what brings you here?” Jaehyun asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
“Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Jungwoo shrugged, “Taeyong, Ten, and Johnny have all been raving about this new human they want to adopt as a pet.”  
“A pet?” Jaehyun parroted, “They want me as a pet?”  
“Not their exact words, but to us, yes. A pet,” Sicheng stated.  
“You all want me as a pet human?” Jaehyun repeated dumbly.  
“Yeah, although that means different things to each species,” Renjun smirked.  
“I wouldn’t mind being a vampire slave myself,” Jungwoo’s eyes glasses over, “Their pets are kept for sex and vampires have great stamina.”  
“But if you were a werewolf pet, not only do you have a free cuddly dog but you have access to a giant wolf dick,” Xiaojun countered.  
“Figures the smallest of us would have a size kink,” Renjun muttered sparking a fight between the two of them about Xiaojun’s size kink.  
“And pets of the Fair Folk and witches?” Jaehyun’s voice came out small and slightly high pitched.  
“Vampire pets are mostly kept for sex. There used to be blood involved, too but most vampires use blood potions from witches now. Werewolves keep humans for breeding purposes and companionship, so yes. There is sex involved. Witches keep humans for company, manual labor, and reproduction. We keep humans around for entertainment and, in rare cases, pleasure and reproduction,” Sicheng stated, “All supernatural creatures that reproduce sexually need humans for fresh blood occasionally. Ours grows weak after so many generations of inbreeding.”  
“So they all want me as a pet, even though I can’t be used for reproduction?” Jaehyun’s brain faltered, “That makes no sense though.”  
“He’s handsome, but kind of stupid,” Renjun stated, halting his fight with Xiaojun momentarily to insult him, “Are we sure we don’t want Jeno as a pet instead?”  
“Just because you have a crush on him doesn’t mean we have to keep him as a pet,” Xiaojun stated, “Besides, we all know he’s gonna end up as a puppy sooner or later.”  
“Jeno belongs to the wolves, Renjun, we can’t take him as a pet unless he came to us anyway,” Sicheng stated, “Jaehyun already has, albeit unknowingly. We do have some claim to him as a pet.”  
“So do the others though. He is on wolf territory, he entered Taeyong’s territory, and he works in Vamp territory. All of them have claim to him as a pet,” Renjun argued.  
“I’m right here you know,” Jaehyun coughed into his fist, “Do I get any choice in this?”  
“Normally no, in this case, yes,” Jungwoo pitched in, “All of the realms have a claim to you to keep you as a pet so you can make the decision yourself.”  
“And if I don’t want to be a pet?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Nothing anyone can do because you are claimed by all realms. For anyone realm to try and force you to become their pet could result in a war,” Jungwoo shrugged.  
“How do you know that Woo?” Xiaojun asked.  
“I actually pay attention in lessons, it’s stated in the Accords,” Jungwoo looked pointedly at Xiaojun and Renjun as he talked.  
“What are the Accords?” Jaehyun asked.  
“An alliance between the four Supernatural realms. They lay out all the rules and regulations for each species,” Sicheng explained, “They are reviewed every so often but tend to be pretty consistent.”  
A knock on the door interrupted Jaehyun’s thoughts. He stood up to answer the door to find Johnny, Taeyong, and Ten on the other side.  
“Is this about the whole pet thing because a bunch of fairies are here and I’m kind of confused?” Jaehyun asked as he opened the door.  
“So the Fair Folk have staked their claim?” Taeyong sighed.  
“We could all have joint custody,” Johnny suggested.  
“Or we could fight for him,” Ten grinned, fangs gleaming.  
“Or we can let him decide,” Sicheng interjected gently, but firmly.  
“Yeah, or we can let me decide!” everyone turned to look at Jaehyun who shrank ever so slightly into himself.  
“The question is, do we actually trust Jaehyun to make this decision for himself?” Taeyong facepalmed.  
They all looked at each other and then back at Jaehyun, “No.”  
Good to know that the Supernatural population of Dannan thought he was cute but stupid.


	4. Vampires Don't Eat People (Anymore At Least)

Life in Dannan was going kind of smoothly for Jaehyun after the whole “pet” fiasco died down. Sicheng, Taeyong, Johnny, and Ten all agreed to share him as their pet human and thus, he was to be brought from realm to realm like one might do to a child of divorced parents. 

Ten had somehow managed to win custody first and brought him to the Realm of the Undead. Which turned out to be a mess. 

Ten apparently built the bookshop over a crossover point to his home realm. The crossover point was very convenient for the vampire actually, dropping him off right in his front yard. 

According to Ten, most vampires are really old and it was illegal to turn someone anymore without permission from the Vampire Court. It was for that very reason that the architecture of the Realm of the Undead was a bunch of mismatched really old fashioned styled architecture, ranging from the pagodas of Asia to the oikos and temples of Ancient Greece to the large Victorian style homes often associated with Vampires to a couple of more modern looking homes.

Ten’s house seemed to be some sort of Thai styled home. The house was fairly large and raised on stilts with a stairway descending down. Below the house, Jaehyun could see a car and a small outdoor bar facing the ocean beach beyond it. Ten also seemed to have a bit of a green thumb, plants surrounding the house. 

“Woah, this is your house?” Jaehyun asked in shock, staring at the large building.

“Yeah. I share it with a friend of mine, Hendery,” Ten shrugged, approaching the large building. Jaehyun followed Ten like a lost puppy, up the stairs and through the double doors into the luxurious home. 

Ten clearly left no expense unpaid for his house, with ample porch space and a nicely furnished traditional Thai styled house that had electricity, running water, and gorgeous wooden floors.

“Ten, who’s this?” a voice interrupted Jaehyun’s awe.

“Hendery, this is Jaehyun, the human I was telling you about. Jaehyun, this is my turnee Hendery,” the new vampire that Ten introduced Jaehyun to was just as short as Ten. 

“So is he dinner?” Hendery asked, smirking at Jaehyun and flashing him some fang.

“Stop trying to scare him Hendery!” Ten scolded. 

“Ignore him. Vampires no longer drink human blood unless absolutely necessary. Instead we get witches to make us blood potions, what you saw Taeyong give me the other day,” Ten explained, “So no one will be eating you for dinner.”

“That’s good to know...I guess,” Jaehyun muttered, taking a seat on Ten’s comfortable couch, “How do you guys have electricity and running water here though?”

“It’s called we’ve always had it?” Ten raised an eyebrow, “We don’t have electricity or anything but pretty much everything that would require electricity runs off of magic here. Running water is something that we’ve had even longer than humans have. How else do you think humans figured the key to running water out?”

Jaehyun stared at Ten for a moment before looking elsewhere. 

“I don’t suppose that Thomas Edison was a vampire was he?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Actually, he was a witch,” Ten grinned.

“Of course he was,” Jaehyun sighed. 

“If you want an actual vampire, Bram Stoker became a vampire after the occasion of his death as he had an affair with a vampire,” Hendery smirked.

“Really?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely curious.

“No,” Hendery deadpanned, “Ten, he’s stupid. Why’d you pick him when you could grabbed someone actually smart.”

“He’s just gullible. Besides, he’s hot,” Ten turned to Jaehyun, “Bram Stoker actually is a vampire now though. Him and Vlad the Impaler are best buddies, living it up in their large gothic castle.”

“Can we visit it?” Jaehyun asked eagerly, “I want to meet Dracula!”

“No,” Jaehyun pouted.

“I can kind of see the appeal now. He kind of looks like a puppy, doesn’t he?” Hendery mused.

“Yeah, he’s a good boy,” Ten smirked.

“I’m not a dog!”

After a lot of puppy eyes and pouting from Jaehyun, Ten finally caved and allowed him to visit the large Gothic castle that Bram Stoker and Vlad the Impaler lived in. The car ride there took them more than 5 hours (no wonder why Ten didn’t want to visit) and Hendery took to treating Jaehyun like a puppy, playing with his hair in the backseat of the car, lulling Jaehyun to sleep. 

The castle was everything Jaehyun hoped for and more. The gates opened up for them and Ten drove them up the long drive to the castle (which also happened to be on a hill surrounded by large walls and a menacing iron wrought gate). On either side of the road to the castle was a large, dark forest that eventually gave way to rocks and a large stairway to the enormous castle doors. .

“The two of them love to fuck with newer vampires. This whole thing is for the aesthetic,” Hendery stated as Jaehyun stared out the window in awe, “In the center of the castle, there’s a courtyard with a pool and a beautiful garden.”

Jaehyun exited the car in a state of awe, staring at the large castle. The number of stairs leading to the castle was slightly overkill but he didn’t pay it any mind, watching the doors open in awe.

“Holy shit, this place is so cool!” Jaehyun was a child in a toy store, marveling at everything and touching everything he found interesting. 

“Ten! Long time no see! And who’s your human?” an older looking vampire with a cool mustache came down the sprawling stairs. His accent was odd, Romanian probably. 

“I’m Jaehyun! Are you Vlad the Impaler? Because that’s really cool! This place is so cool!” Jaehyun grinned.

Vlad looked at Ten who made some sort of vague hand sign, “I tried to stop him but he insisted. He wanted to meet Dracula.”

“Do I meet your expectations then?” the vampire approached Jaehyun, leaning in and grinning, his fangs glinting in the torchlight.

“Hell yeah! This place is so cool! Do you have any maces? Or swords? Hendery said that there’s a pool! Is the rest of the castle like this or does it follow a different theme?” Jaehyun grinned.

“He’s like a puppy, isn’t he?” Vlad deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Ten and Hendery nodded in unison.

“I’m not a dog!”


End file.
